


" What I hoped I wouldn't become. "

by XxBloodySulfurxX



Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Angst, Can't think of any, Captain of Security - Freeform, Deputy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Junior Deputy - Freeform, Kevin Nickle, M/M, Male Deputy - Freeform, Michael Hook, More will be added, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Past Violence, The Judge - Freeform, carmina rye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBloodySulfurxX/pseuds/XxBloodySulfurxX
Summary: It's been 17 years since the collapse, since the Deputy came, clearing Edens Gate from this land. Certainly no would except what happened after. 17 years of being abandoned and uninhabitable, residents slowly rose from the rusting and rotting bunkers, Hope County now a very different place than before. And although rushing to a bunker in time, the Deputy did not emerge. To this day, those who knew the Deputy still tell of how he cleared the land and freed them, that he was a legend and never forgotten. They all presume he is dead, left with the thought that Joseph Seed, The Father, killed them in that very bunker. Now with the Highwaymen taking supplies, kidnapping and spreading havoc all over Hope County, another hero is needed.That's where the Captain of Security comes in, Captain Hook, a close friend of Thomas Rush, who is helping all the residents of Prosperity and citizens of Hope County.





	1. " The Beginning and The End. "

**Author's Note:**

> " I'm not a good writer so just bear with me! Thank you for reading this! <3 "  
> \- Dan

Heaving around heavy crates of supplies, Michael sighed and wiped his grease covered hand on his forehead. He's been gathering supplies for days, after an attack from the Highwaymen left them with barely a change to survive another strike. He turned and looked over the assortment of fires on supplies and the many wounded people. He cracked his hands before jogging over to Carmina Rye, the girl who had rescued him from the Twins. " Here, let me give you a hand. " he smiled gently, lifting a hefty box off the pile Carmina is struggling to hold. " Thanks, Cap. And hey, we need to talk about a plan. Another hit and we're done for." he shook his head " I know, I know. After we're done cleaning up, get your mom, meet me and Rush inside, ok? " she she took a deep breath and let it slowly, nodding before walking off to the stock of parts that can help rebuild the area. His head is flooding with all that has happened, the Highwaymen threatening children to get to us? That's just sickening.

He brought his hand up to his hand and and runs it through, feeling how sweaty and sticky it is from running around. He hasn't had a shower since before this whole thing started, it'd be very difficult finding clean water around here. But as of now, it's not his main concerned, what is, is rebuilding this place and prepare for the Highwaymen. He turned on his heel only to be startled and almost trip backwards " God! Do you bloody mind? Must you do that every time? " he glared into the empty black sockets of that expressionless mask, The Judge, people call them. No one knows who they are, nor do they care. The don't talk, they just remain silent. With recent events they had to ally with New Eden, what's left of the followers of Eden's Gate before the collapse. New Eden is secluded up far in the North, Ghosts, as the Highwaymen call them. 

The masked man gave no reply, just a simple gesture on the hand. Michael huffed waving his hand " Nevermind, now that you're here. I would appreciate help with finding supplies, yeah? " he didn't wait for an answer as he moved past The Judge. The man just stood there, silent for a moment before following his trail quietly, almost like a ghost. Together, with The Judge by Michael's heel, they left Prosperity. The Judge held their bow tightly in one hand while the other hung loosely, he watched the back of Michael's head, seemingly in thought. Shaking their head the jogged after Michael.

It wasn't until hours later that the two noticed how dark out it was getting, as it would be wise to start heading back before things get dangerous. Bad things happen in the dark in Hope County. A simple shy tap to the shoulder made Michael turn, The Judge was behind him holding up a lit torch. " Oh, thank you. ". Hiking up the loot they've scavenged and with only a sliver of light they wen off, he's mostly mapped this place by memory now but this area was new and he wasn't very familiar with it, through it gave off a very ominous feeling. The Judge must be feeling it too, their movement is stiff then relaxed, like something is troubling them. They've been like this since they got here, arriving on boat, a little island south from New Eden and north from Prosperity. " Which way do you reckon is homeb- YOAW! " Michael hissed, dropping the large crate to the ground, making the supplies scatter out.

The Judge stopped, not taking a step further, something seemed to be keeping them away. Michael looked up, on his knees rubbing his foot, metal. A bunker? Here? Well, where is here? Michael left out an soft whine, turning back to The Judge. " Hey, mate, you ok? "  
He got no response as The Judge stared at the bunker door, enmeded into a mound of rock, a rusted metal staircase going down into the earth.

Why does this look familiar?


	2. " What's wrong with him? "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain and The Judge find something worth while hidden in the dark depths of the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " I'm a horrible writer, please bear with me, thanks! "  
> \- Dan

Why is it so familiar?

" Oi, mate! Come back to me, pal! " snapping back to reality The Judge turns his head to Michael who is snapping his fingers in front of the mask. " What, is something down there? Have you've been here before? " Michael said as he stood at the top of the stair case, looking down into the deep abyss. The Judge reached over in a panic, grabbing Michael's arm with much more intent then ever. " This is new, whatever it is down there I'm going to find it. " he pulled his arm forcefully away and quickly descended down the stairs. The Judge let out an audible growl, hesitating before following after him. It was almost pitch black down there, Michael almost tumbled once he reached the bottom and squinted his eyes " Bloody hell, it's a mess down here. How could've someone stay here? " shuffling past liters of paper, candles almost melted to the hilt and various books. Trying almost every door but being met without a budge, most doors were sealed off. 

" This is really bloody weird. " he look over his shoulder as The Judge tugged on his hood, gesture to get the heck out of there, but Michael just smiled and shook his head. " Sorry, but if you want you can head up, I can handle myself. " he sauntered off into a room the into another, a line of doors open while some were closed. He followed the path of open doors until he came to a room. On the right was a bed, messy and old. Right next to it his a stand with an odd looking symbol on it, but he recognizes it, Edens Gate. " What the..? " he looked around, candles were scattered around and blood, to the left was a shelf, the rest of the room was empty. He stepped into the middle " God, what happened here? Looks like a damn sacrifice to the devil. " looking over his shoulder, he saw The Judge at the door way, staring at something in the corner on the bed. Michael raised and eyebrow with curiosity and headed over, The Judge almost lunging at him to stop him but it was too late when he picked up a shirt. He read out ' Hope County Sheriff's Department ' then looking at the name tag and reading out ' K. Nickle. ' then he paused. " Wait, isn't that the deputy that stopped Eden's Gate. What's this to you...? " he turned to The Judge, holding out the green, dirty top. 

It was quiet for a minute until almost certainly he heard muffled sobbing, he walked over, putting a hand on The Judge's shoulder " Hey, what's wrong? Did you know them or something? " after saying that he was taken back by the soft shove away and the feeling of the shirt being pulled out his grip, he stared in confusion as The Judge went to the bed to collect the pants that seemed to complete the outfit and started heading off. " Oi! You can't bloody leave me here! I can die! " before The Judge disappeared he saw a wave of a hand, almost taunting him. ' You said you could handle yourself. ' 

What's wrong with him?


	3. " What legend. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " I'm horrible at writing so please bear with me! "  
> \- Dan

What's wrong with him? 

After a most torturous walk, Michael stood upon the gates of Prosperity, a hand on his side as it aches. " Hey, open up, it's me! " he huffs, moving past the sliding doors and looking around, eyes landing upon The Judge. He narrowed his eyes and raises an eyebrow, watching as The Judge clutches the uniform as if it was his life line. He knew The Judge was weird, but he certainly didn't expect him to protect some random piece of clothing. He trudged over, The Judge looking up at him. They stayed in silence before Michael motioned to the uniform " So what's got you so worked up over this thing? " Watching as The Judge gently ran their thumb over the green fabric and name tag, starring at it with a fondness. Michael knew trying to get an answer from The Judge was useless, as they only spoke with grunts or as Joseph said, violence. He shook his head, reaching down and taking hold of the shirt " Fine, if it's something so important I'll just ask Kim." The Judge reached out in a panicked protest but missed as Michael took off into Prosperity's man building where Kim mostly worked.

The Judge followed after him, stopping at the doorway with his hand out, visibly shaking. Michael glanced at The Judge before walking towards Kim "Hey, Kim. Do you know where this comes from? I found it in that weird bunker Joseph stayed in. " Kim turned with a curious face but almost immediately turned into shock then sorrow. She reached out and gently took it from his hands, running her thumbs over the dirty and almost tattered top. " Of course, how could I forget. " she sighed and look up at Michael " This comes from a legend, that everyone here knows. A legend and a close friend of mine. " she motioned him to sit down as this would take a while. " 17 years ago before the collapse, there was this Deputy, just a rookie. He took on the responsibility of helping us, wiping out Eden's gate and saving his friends. Despite all of that, he was a wondrous generous man. Heck, he even drove me to the nursing center when I was in labor with Carmina! " she giggled and sighed before giggling again " The look on his face when he rushed in. " she turned and looked at Michael "But then the bombs fell, we all rushed off to bunkers. I supposed the Deputy's co-workers and boss didn't make it, I was right when the wreckage is even now, still here. If we remembered correctly, they were taking Joseph too. When we checked, the Deputy and Joseph were both gone. And know, now no one knows about the whereabouts of that Deputy everyone loved. The outfit, it belonged to him. " Michael sat there in silence, glancing at the doorway which is now vacant. 

Michael turned to Kim " I'm so sorry to hear that, Kim. At least you have something to remember him by. " Kim nods and hands it back " It's ok, it's in the past. " She stood and stretched " I'm going to go have a nap, see you later, Captain. " she then ascended upstairs. Michael stood, starring at the shirt, the gears turning in his head before clicking together. Oh. His eyes widened, he rushed out and spotted The Judge on the walls surrounding Prosperity, watching the view. Michael put up the uniform, eyes narrowing as it almost lined up perfectly with The Judge. Aha! He walked up, grabbed The Judge and put up the uniform. The Judge confused flinched, before looking at the uniform. His heart dropping. " It's you, isn't it? You're the deputy. " The Judge leaned over, covering Michael's mouth, urging him to shut up. Carmina walked over, hearing the commotion. " Hey, I heard something about my god father? " Michael turned to her " Yes! Don't you see it?! It's so obvious! " he helped up the uniform once more. "What, yea, that's his uniform. But what's it to The Judge who, if you haven't noticed, is part of New Eden. " Michael stood back, shaking his head. " Carmin- " " Cap, my god father is dead. Let's keep it that way. " Michael glanced at The Judge who was starring at Carmina.

She turned to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to ask what they wanted but gasped.  
She'd only seen him in pictures and by stories, of him holding her as a baby.

 

God Father?


	4. Note from author.

This is just a note from the author here.

I apologize for not updating, but my grandfather passed last month and my family is busy with cleaning out his home and splitting up stuff between  
my mom and her two brothers.

On a more personal level school has been dragging me down, but since it's spring break I can cut some slack.

But once I see an open space I will write another chapter.

Thank you for staying patient and reading, I appreciate it! 

\- Dan.


End file.
